Et si ?
by lrschasecb3
Summary: Et si... Et si Allison avait une petite soeur. Et si cette soeur avait été élevé par Gérard pour chasser. Et si cette soeur revenait après le décès de sa tante Kate Et si tout change quand on rajoute des oc à teen wolf
1. L’Oméga

**VOICI UNE NOUVELLE FICTION SUR TEEN WOLF QUI COMMENCE AU DEBUT DE LA SAISON DEUX PAR LENTERREMENT DE KATE**.

 **JE COMPTE SUR VOUS POUR ME DIRE CE QYE VOUS PENSER DU CONCEPT ET JE PRÉVOIT DEJA DE RAJOUTER PLUSIEUR PERSONNAGE "Et si ?".**

 **POUR LE RATING, JE TIEN A PRESISER QUE J'AI JUSTE MIT T DANS LE DOUTE JE PENSE QUE K AURAI SUFFIT**

 **LRS**

 **Lexa Argent**

 **enterrement Kate**

 **Moi :** Bordel, lâchez nous merde ! C'est l'enterrement de ma tante et vous me demander si c'était une psychopathe ? Allez vous faire foutre !

 **Mon grand père :** Calme toi Lexa, ne laisse personne voir que c'est événements te touche.

 **Moi :** Évidemment que ça me touche, elle est morte.

J'avence avec mon grand père jusqu'à mes parents. Ils me prennent dans les bras pour me soutenir mais je ne leurs rend pas leurs étreintes. Je me sens comme vide à la mort de ma tante et j'en veux encore à mes parents pour ces 11 dernières années. Et comme ma tante est mort je ne cherche actuellement qu'une seul personne à qui je tien plus que tout parmi ma famille, ma soeur.

 _~flash Black ~_

Je venais de terminer l'école et j'était monté directement dans ma chambre. Je remarqua facilement l'énorme paquet cadeau sur mon lit et mit dirigea pour y prendre la petite carte délicatement posée dessus. "de la part de maman et papa, joyeux anniversaire". Toujours la même phrase et toujours le même cadeau, il était inutile d'ouvrir le paquet, je savait éperdument que j'y trouverai deux tshirts, deux pantalons et une robe, comme chaque année pour mon anniversaire.

Non, la seule chose qui était surprenant c'est que je n'était pas déjà sur mon ordinateur en direct avec ma soeur. J'eu à peine le temps d'y pensée que mon ordinateur s'allumait sur un appel video de ma grande soeur. J'accepta l'appel et tomba avec joie sur ma tante et ma soeur.

 **Allison :** Hey ! Comment va ma soeur préférée ?

 **Moi :** Encore heureux que je sois t'as soeur préférée, t'en as pas d'autre.

 **Kate :** Salut petit monstre !

 **Moi :** Tante Kate, qu'est ce que tu fait la bas ? C'est avec moi que tu devrai être pour mon anniversaire.

 **Kate :** Je sais, je suis désolé. J'ai eu un retard avec mon vol, je devrai être la demain matin c'est promis.

 **Allison :** Tu dois absolument tout me dire de t'as journée, papa ma dit que tu avais été prise pour une compétition d'autodéfense.

 **Moi :** Oui mais je pense que Gérard a jouer de son argent pour que j'y sois accepter.

 **Kate :** Faux, j'ai essayer de soudoyer ton prof il m'as dit que s'était inutile et que tu était déjà prise.

 **Allison :** Soudoyer comment ?

 **Kate :** J'ai rendez vous avec lui dans deux jours.

 **Allison :** Beurk... Ton prof et ta tante je te plains frangine. Mais bonne chance pour ta compète quand même ?

 **Moi :** Je te raconterai tous promis.

 **Allison :** Y a intérêt, mais d'abord regarde dans le tiroir de ta commode les parents sont pas les seul à t'avoir envoyer un cadeau.

Je m'exécuta et trouva dans ma commode un livre de mythologie. Que dit je ? Le Livre de mythologie avec un L majuscule, L'Odyssée.

 **Moi :** J'y crois pas c'est génial, t'as pensée que j'adorais la mythologie grecque.

 **Allison :** Qu'est ce que tu crois je connais ma petite soeur.

 **Kate :** Et comme Allison n'as pas un sous j'ai financé l'achat.

 **Allison :** Pour que tu ai se livre j'ai dut laver trois fois la voiture de tata depuis le début de l'année. T'as intérêt de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

 _~ fin du flash back~_

Je fini par la voir, assise sur un banc le regard perdu dans le vide. Je n'ai pas la force de parler et lui lâche simplement un petit "Hé" pour lui signalé ma présence. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle se leva immédiatement pour m'emprisonner dans ses bras. Voilà la seule personne à qui j'ai vraiment envie de rendre son étreint.

 **Allison :** Qu'est ce que tu fait là Lexa ?

 **Moi :** Faut croire que le meilleur moyen de voir sa famille c'est d'enterrer un de ses membre.

Allison ressert encore son étreinte et me souffle à l'oreille "ça va aller,je suis là tout ira bien, je suis là petite soeur". Mais elle ment rien ne peut aller dans cette famille. Elle ne le sait peut être pas encore, mais cher les Argent la souffrance est naturellement alors je lâche prise et éclate en sanglots dans les bras de ma soeur.

 **Scott McCall**

 **Enterrement Kate Argent**

Soyons claire je suis venu à cette enterrement dans le seul but de soutenir Allison. Je l'ai vu au lycée dans les couloirs et elle n'allais pas bien. Même si Kate était une psychopathe, Allison était très proche d'elle et elle l'auras vu se faire égorgé par Peter devant ses yeux. Je serai à ses côté si son père ne voulais pas me tuer mais au lieu d'être près d'elle, je me retrouve planquer derrière une statue d'ange.

Je regarde attentivement Allison et vois débarquer un vieil homme ainsi qu'une jeune fille de 15 peut être 16 ans.

Le vieil homme est de taille normale. Il a une calvitie et suite à son vieille âge, des cheveux blancs et les yeux verts.

La jeune fille, elle est fine avec un corps athlétique. Elle a les cheveu noir comme Allison et les maintient en hauteur avec plusieurs tresses ce qui fait ressortir ses yeux vert également.

L'homme parles légèrement avec un photographe avant de lui prendre sa carte mémoire et de la briser pendant que la jeune femme semble insulté les journalistes. Je me concentre sur mon ouïe pour apprendre le plus de chose possible.

 **~Jeune femme :** Bordel, lâchez nous merde ! C'est l'enterrement de ma tante et vous me demander si c'était une psychopathe. Allez vous faire foutre !

 **Vieil homme :** Calme toi Lexa, ne laisse personne voir que c'est événements te touche.

 **Lexa :** Évidemment que ça me touche elle est morte. ~

Je lâche mon ouïe quelque minute pour voir arriver Stiles à mes côté.

 **Stiles :** C'est qui c'est deux là ?

Je me concentre de nouveau et écoute la conversation entre Allison et la nouvelle arrivée.

 **~ Allison :** Qu'est ce que tu fait là Lexa ?

 **Lexa :** Faut croire que le meilleur moyen de voir sa famille c'est d'enterrer un de ses membre.

Allison la prend longtemps dans les bras avant de reprendre la parole

 **Allison :** Ça va aller, je suis là tout ira bien, je suis la petite soeur.

 **Moi :** La fille, c'est la petite soeur d'Allison et elle s'appelle Lexa.

Je continu de me concentrer et vois le vieil homme se rapprocher des filles et regarder Allison.

 **~ Vieil homme :** Tu te souviens de moi ? Je ne tai pas vu depuis tes 3 ans. Je ne m'attends donc pas à se que tu m'appel papi. Tu peut m'appeler Gérard si tu préfère pour le moment. Mais je préfère papi.

 **Moi :** Le vieil homme c'est Gérard Le grand père Allison.

 **Stiles :** Ils sont peut être là pour l'enterrement. Le côté non chasseurs de la famille. Un Argent qui chasse pas, c'est possible, non ?

 **Moi :** Je sais qui ils sont. Ce sont des renforts.

On ai subitement relever par derrière par le père de Stiles qui vient d'apparaître.

 **Shérif :** Vous deux.. Incroyable !

 **Stiles Stilinski**

 **voiture du Shérif**

Mon père nous emmène dans la voiture de police et nous passe un savon que je n'écoute pas jusqu'à ce que la radio de police l'interromp, s'en suit alors une longue conversation dont je ne retient que "Ambulance", "percuter" "sang partout" ainsi que l'adresse.

Je sort en courant de la voiture et suivit de Scott, cour jusqu'au lieu du crimes.

Arriver là bas je découvre l'ambulance entièrement recouverte de sang à l'intérieur

 **Moi :** Qu'est ce qui lui prend à lydia ?

 **Scott :** Je sais pas.

 **Moi :** C'est Allison qui ta empêcher de faire ça ?

 **Scott :** J'espère.

 **Moi :** Tu veux t'approcher ?

 **Scott :** Non c'est bon. (commence à partir)

 **Moi :** (le retient)Tu dois la trouver. S'te plaît trouve la.

 **Scott** Promis. (part)

Une fois Scott parti je me rapprocha des adjoints en attendent mon père. Quand celui ci arriva j'eu de nouveau le droit à un savon quand Lydia apparut nue dans les bois.

 **Lydia :** Quelqu'un pourrait me prêtez son manteau ?

Je tente de m'avancer en essayant de prendre le blouson de mon père mais tombe ridiculement par terre.

 **Policière blonde :** Viens là (enlevé son manteau et le pose sur les épaules de Lydia)

 **Scott McCall**

 **Quelque part dans la forêt**.

Pensant que c'était Lydia j'avais poursuivi un loup garou dans la forêt et maintenant il était suspendu par les main à cause d'un piège des Argent. J'allais l'aider quand Derek me poussa pour me cacher derrière un arbre à quelque mètre du métamorphe.

 **Moi** Tu fait quoi ?

 **Derek :** Ils sont déjà là.

 **Moi** Je peux l'aider.

 **Derek** Tait toi.

Chris Argent apparut et vain se positionne en face du loup garou pour lui appuyer une matraque électrique contre le torse.

 **Chris Argent :** Qui est tu ? Que fais tu pars ici ?

 **Loup garou :** Rien du tout

 **Lexa Argent**

 **Quelque part dans la forêt**

Rien de mieux qu'une "parti de chasse" après un enterrement, sentez l'ironie. Les famille normal se retrouve pour dînez, pleure et se couche de bonne heure après avoir enterré un de ses proches. Mais la mienne, part en plein forêt chasser le loup.

 **Père :** Qui est tu ? Que fait tu pars ici ?

 **Le loup garou :** Rien du tout

 **Moi :** Tu n'est pas du coin ?

 **Grandpère(=Gp):** Répons !

 **Loup garou :** Non, je suis... Je cherche l'Alpha. Il paraît qu'il est ici. J'ai rien fait de mal. J'ai blesser personne, aucun vivant . Il était mort dans l'ambulance.Il l'était je le jure.

 **Gp :** Messieurs regarder bien se que nous avons la. C'est plutôt rare. (à moi) Dit leur ce qu'on a attrapé.

 **Moi :** Un Oméga.

 **Gp :** Le loup solitaire, peut être chasser par sa meute. Ou le survivant d'une meute traquée ou peut être seul par choix.

 **Moi :** Mauvaise idée.

 **Gp :** Pourquoi ?

 **Moi :** Un Oméga survit rarement. Sans une meute, aucune loup ne survit.

 **Gp :** (me tend une épée) Démonstration...

 **Moi :** Pas aujourd'hui.

 **Gp :** Je vais mètre ton refus d'obéir aux ordres sur le compte du deuil. (coupe littéralement l'Oméga en deux)

 **Père :** On a un code !

 **Moi** Pas quand on tue sa fille.

 **Gp :** Plus de code, désormais ce ne sont que des corps attendant d'être couper en deux. Vous entendez ? Je me fiche qu'ils soient blessers et faibles. Ou en apparences sans danger... suppliant d'être épargner, promettant de ne faire de mal à personne. Ou une âmes désespèreet perdu ignorant dans quoi elle s'embarque. On les trouve et on les tue jusqu'au dernier

Génial le programme de cette année, ironie.

 **VOILÀ LE 1ERE CHAPITRE.**

 **QU'EN AVEZ VOUS PENSEZ ?**

 **VOTRE PREMIERE IMPRESSION SUR LE PERSONAGE DE LEXA ?**

 **JE TENAIT A M'ESCUSEZ POYR LES POTENTIELS FAUTES D'ORTHOGRAPHE MAIS J'ECRIS SOUVENT LE SOIR DONC JE SUIS SOUVENT FATIGUER QUAND J'ÉCRIS DONC QUELQUES FAUTES SE GLISSENT SANS QUE JE M'EN APPERÇOIT DANS MES TEXTE**

 **LRS**


	2. La chasse est ouverte

**C'EST** **REPARTI** **pour un nouveau chapitre de Et Si**

 **DONC VOILÀ JE** **VOUS** **LAISSE AVEC** **UN CHAPITRE PLUS LONG DE LE** **PRÉCÉDENT**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **LRS**

 **Allison Argent**

 **Devant le lycée**

 **Moi :** Tu te rappelle vraiment de rien ?

 **Lydia :** Ils parlent de fugue disdiosciative, une façon de dire "On ignore pourquoi vous vous souvenez de rien". Mais personnellement, je m'en fiche. J'ai perdu 4 kilos

 **Moi :** T'es prête ?

 **Lydia :** C'est bon.C'est pas comme si ma tante était une tueuse, occupe toi plutôt de ta soeur, je veux la rencontrer.

Je continu la discussion avec Lydia en rentrant dans le bâtiment quand tout les yeux se pose sur nous. Lydia reste figée un long moment et je me rapproche d'elle.

 **Moi :** C'est peut être les 4 kilos.

Lydia repousse d'un revers de main une mèche de ses cheveux et avance la tête haute. Ma soeur apparaît parmi le public et me tape sur l'épaule.

 **Lexa :** C'est pas plus mal qu'on ignore que je suis une Argent. J'évite se genre de regard.

 **Lexa Argent**

 **Lycée**

 **Moi :** C'est pas plus mal qu'on ignore que je suis une Argent. J'évite se genre de regard.

 **Allison :** Attend ta première heure de cour, dès que le prof fera l'appel tu auras deux minute avant qu'il ne se retourne tous vers toi.

 **Moi :** J'ai deux heure avant d'être reconnu. D'ailleurs, tu saurai si le coach accepte de fille dans l'équipe de Lacrosse ?

 **Allison :** Pitié avec tous les sport que tu pourrai faire tu veux vraiment jouer à Lacrosse ?

 **Moi :** Pourquoi pas?

 **Allison :** C'est dangereux tu pourrais te blesser.

 **Moi :** Déstresse, c'est comme un défi pour moi. Je suis douée en équitation, natation, aviron, sport de combat, j'ai même essayer le rugby et décrocher des médailles en basketball et en football donc mon nouvel objectif c'est Lacrosse ou le baseball.

 **Allison :** Ils ont entraînement dans dix minute, demande au coach.

 **Moi :** Ça marche soeurette

Je couru jusqu'au terrain de Lacrosse pour tomber sur une bande de mec. Me dite pas que je serai là seul fille ? J'ignorais totalement à quoi ressemblait le coach et je venais de tomber sur une bande de mec tout assez athlétique pour postuler pour ce rôle. Je décida de me diriger vers le premier crétin venu. C'était un mec aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns, qui etais assez mince contrairement aux autres. Il avait les cheveux courts et courait dans tous les sens avec un équipement de goal dans les main.

 **Moi :** Excuse moi, je m'appelle Lexa je suis arriver y a pas longtemps et je cherche le coach...

 **Mec au cheveux courts :** Ha oui t'es la soeur d'Allison. Je m'appelle Stiles je suis un ami de ta soeur. Le coach et juste la bas.

 **Moi :** D'accord, merci.

Je me dirigea vers l'homme que Stiles m'avait montrer, et attendit derrière lui qu'il me repère.

 **Coach :** Je vous ai dit de faire des tour de sta... Attend qui t'es toi ?

 **Moi :** Je suis Lexa Argent, j'aimerai rejoindre l'équipe de Lacrosse Monsieur.

 **Coach :** Écoute petit fille, Lacrosse est un jeu extrêmement violant et physique je ne voudrai pas que tu te casse un ongle donc rentre chez toi.

 **Moi :** Si vous permettre je me pense capable de jouer et peut vous citer plusieurs sport aussi physique ou violant au quel j'ai jouer. Le rugby est un sport passionnant j'ai gagner quelque compétition avec mon ancienne équipe mais je préfère malgré tout les cours de boxe ou de football.

 **Coach :** Tu aime le foot parfait on a une équipe féminine qui t'attend.

 **Moi :** J'ai déjà gagner ce que j'avais à gagner en foot, je veux faire de Lacrosse cette année. Imaginer les valeur que vous incarnerez en laissant jouer une fille dans votre équipe. En faite voilà ce que je vous propose, je fait un seul essai et je vais tellement vous épater que c'est vous qui me demanderez de rejoindre l'équipe.

 **Coach :** OK mais c'est seulement un essaie va chercher un équipement Argent et de pêche toi ce venir sur le terrain !

Je sauta de joie et parti directement chercher un équipement. Je dut prendre le plus petit pour qu'il soit à ma taille mais une fois prête je rejoint la fille indienne et attendit mon tour.

Le goal semblait bizarres dès qu'un attaquant avançait il sortait de ses cage et l'éjectait par terre sous les réprimandes du coach.

Ce fut bientôt à mon tour et le goal continuait d'attaquer les attaquant, je deglutie et le mec de derrière m'adressas la parole.

 **mec de derrière :** Bonne chance.

 **Moi :** J'espère en avoir.

 **Mec de derrière :** Dans le pire des cas donne lui un coup dans les partis. On as des coque mais par reflex il devrai lâcher sa crosse. **(rire)**

 **Moi :** **(rire)** Je vais faire ça. Je m'appelle Lexa.

 **Isaacs** : Isaacs. Va si c'est à ton tour.

Je commença à courir me préparent à ce que le goal me foncé dessus. J'attendit qu'il soit assez près et esquive sur le côté alors qu'il commençait à se jeter sur moi, je percuta le défenseur le faisant voler en l'aire plus facilement que je le pensait (petite astuce taper dans les jambes pour faire voler l'adversaire) et atteint facilement les cage pour y tirer la balle qui se logea fans les fillets.

 **Coach** : Voilà ça c'est du jeu ! Ça c'est réfléchi ! Prenez en de la grainé vous vous êtes fait battre par une fille ! Et McCall un goal c'est dans les cages ! Argent t'es retenu pour la saison ! Avec toi, McCall et Whittemore on ne peut que gagner ! Argent tu passe directement en première ligne !

Parfait un essai et je suis prise que demander de mieux. Le reste j'ai pas trop compris, la police est arriver et à pris un mec de coter. J'ai pas prêter attention et ai rejoint les vestiaires. Un vestiaire remplis de mec... en calson, en attendant l'ouverture de vestiaire pour fille, je me dirigea vers un banc et commença à me changer comme si de rien n'était.

 **Mec inconnu :** S'ils vous plaît les gars, prenez juste cinq minute pour souhaiter la bien venu et félicitater la première fille de l'équipe. Je m'appelle Jackson je suis le capitaine de l'équipe si t'as besoin de quelque chose dit le moi.

Jackson etait vraiment très proche de moi et même si j'ai décider de faire abstraction du regard des mec présent dans la salle pour me changer je vais pas changer de tshirt alors qu'il est à quelque mètre de moi.

 **Moi :** Pour commencer pourquoi pas un peu d'espace.

 **Jackson :** Ha oui c'est vrai première fille de l'équipe, donc seul fille entouré de mec pour se changer. Les mec soyer galant et détourner le regard le temps qu'elle se change.

Ils detournairent leur regard et j'en profita pour me changer. Vivement les vestiaires des filles.

 **Jackson Whittemore**

 **Couloir lycée**

Une nouvelle Argent, intéressant. Une fille dans l'équipe, intéressant. Ma future transformation en loup garou, intéressant. Décidément cette années promettait d'être, intéressante.

Je sort des vestiaire et tombe sur Allison.

 **Moi :** Allison, comme ça tu nous a cacher l'existence de ta soeur ? Dommage elle est craquante.

 **Allison :** Jackson elle est plus jeune que toi, laisse la tranquille.

 **Moi :** On est dans la même classe en math elle peut pas être si jeune que ça.

 **Allison :** Elle a sauter une classe, elle va avoir 15 ans dans deux semaines et toi 18 dans quelque mois, tu sais ce que sais qu'un détournement de mineur ?

 **Moi :** Tampis je n'ai que quelque mois pour m'amuser.

 **Allison Argent**

 **Couloir lycée**

Pendant que je parlais avec Jackson Lexa arriva vers nous.

 **Jackson :** Salut Lexa.

 **Lexa :** Heu salut mais on c'est vu dans les vestiaires. D'ailleurs Allison je suis prise dans l'équipe.

 **Jackson :** Elle a été génial faudrai qu'on s'entraîne ensemble après les cours, je pourrai te faire voir des resto plutôt bon.

Beurk, Jackson qui dragué ma soeur sous mes yeux. Pitié crever moi les yeux, non mieux crever lui les yeux.

 **Moi :** J'aime pas ça un mauvais mouvement et tu peut te casser quelque chose.

 **Jackson :** Ne t'inquiète pas Allison je vais veiller sur elle.

 **Lexa :** Oui comme tout le reste de l'équipe.

 **Moi :** Exact ! je pourrai même demander à Scott de t'entraîner.

 **Jackson /** On pourra quand même se faire un entraînement que tout les deux. De plus je couvrirait quand même tes arrière sur le terrain et à l'extérieur si besoin. **(part)**

 **Lexa :** Qu'il couvre mes arrière pas de problème tant qu'il évite de me mater le cul.

J'éclata de rire suivi de ma soeur heureusement elle n'était pas aveugle et avait bien vu le petit jeu de Jackson. Quand Lydia arriva.

 **Lydia :** Yeux vert, brune et avec de bon goût en matière d'habiles. Je parie que t'es la petite

soeur ?

 **Lexa :** Canon, intelligente et blondes vénitien. Tu est Lydia

Bientôt Scott et Stiles nous rejoignit et je fit les présentations.

 **Moi :** Bon et bien, voilà Scott, il est co-capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse et sans que papa le sache on sort ensemble, t'es gentil t'en parles pas.

 **Lexa :** T'es le gardien fou qui sait pas rester dans ses cages ?

 **Scott :** Si on veux.

 **Moi :** Et voici Stiles, hyperactif, amusant et le meilleur amis de Scott.

 **Stiles :** On se connaît déjà, on s'est vu sur le terrain de la crosse.

 **Moi :** Très bien... Bah voici ma soeur, canon, sportif et intelligente. Le mélange parfait si on oublie son caractère de cochons.

 **Lexa :** Les chien nous regarde avec admiration, les chat de haut, seul les cochons pis considéré comme leur égaux. Mon caractère est tout a fait approprier.

 **Lydia :** Tu viens de citer Churchill ?

 **Lexa** : J'ai un faible pour ces citations

 **Stiles :** Génial maintenant il y a deux cerveau embullent.

Quelque heure plus tard

 **Lexa,Chris et Gérard se préparent chasser Isaacs**

 **Lexa Argent**

 **La maison Argent**

 **Gp :** L'arrestation d'un gosse de 16 ans ne m'intéresse pas. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est ce qui lui arrivera à la pleine lune.

 **Moi :** On a des preuves au moin ?

 **Père :** Les génocide ne sont pas les solution .

 **Gp :** Avons nous des preuve ou pas ?

 **Père :** Pas irréfutable mais pas insignifiante. La portière de la voiture de Lahey à été force.

 **Gp :** Forcée ?

 **Moi :** Arraché. Ce mec frappait sont gosse il méritait se qui lui est arriver.

 **Gp :** Et ce gosse lui a arracher la gorgé dans ce concept lui aussi mérite d'être tuer.

Je souffle à la réponse de mon grand père et aperçoit Allison dans le couloir. Je m'avance vers les portes et les fermes pendant qu'elle me lançait un regard d'incompréhension. Ce n'est pas la situations qu'elle ne comprends pas mais ma réaction face à tout ça.

La réunion passa vite et le plan ce mit vit en place. Un chasseur devra exécuter Isaacs et moi je doit l'accompagner pour prendre des notes.

Youpi, joie joie (ironie).

Je suivi le chasseur jusqu'à sa voiture et à tendit qu'on soit arriver. On était à la moitié du chemin quand la voiture s'arrêta soudainement. Je sorti en même temps que le conducteur et vit une flèche similaires à celle déjà plante dans le pneu se loger dans la jambe du chasseur. Je releva la tête pour trouver ma soeur arc à la main nous visant, elle tira une dernière flèche qui atterré juste à ma droite sans me toucher. Je récupéra la flèche et y vit un morceau de papier où Allison m'avait écrit "rentre à la maison".

 **Allison Argent**

 **Maison Lahey**

Je n'allait pas tirer sur ma soeur il en était hors de question, j'espère juste qu'elle a suivre mon conseil et est rentré à la maison. J'aurais aimer la ramener moi même pour m'assurer que cette tête de mule soit en sécurité mais je devais rejoindre Scott à la maison Lahey.

J'entre dans l'ancienne maison d'Isaacs et me dirigea immédiatement au sou sol. Je ne tarda pas à découvrir Scott les griffe et les crocs sortis luttant contre l'effet de la pleine lune.

Je me avance et dépose le sac plein de chaînes en face de lui.

 **Moi :** Tes sur qu'on doit le faire ?

 **Scott :** Oui.

 **Moi :** Ou ?

Scott me montre du regard le réfrigérateur quand j'entends un bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne sur le chant et regrette presque de ne pas finalement lui avait tirer une flèche dessus. Ma soeur se trouve dans l'entrée du sous sol un pistolet à la main et vise Scott

 **Lexa :** Je me disait bien que t'était louche.

 **Moi :** Lexa baisse ton arme, il nous fera rien et tu risque de le blessé.

 **Lexa :** Parce que tu crois que je compte faire quoi avec ça ? (montre pistolet) Une parti de babyltone ? Éloigné toi de lui je veux pas te faire se mal.

 **Moi :** Qu'est ce qui tes arrivé ? Ça cet pas la petite fille que je connaissaient.

 **Lexa :** La petite fille a été élevé par Gérard, abandonné par sa famille et à essuyer le décès de sa tante.

 **Moi :** Je t'ai jamais abandonné moi.

 **Scott :** Allison, faut faire vite.

 **Lexa :** Regarde le s'te plaît ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il est différant de celui qui a tuer tata Kate ?

 **Moi :** Kate à brûler une famille entière, des enfants juste pour suivre un code ridicule. Et d'aujourd'hui ce code est entraint de transformer ma petit soeur en monstre. (me place entre Scott et ma soeur) Donc NON je ne m'éloignerais pas, NON je ne te laisserai pas le tuer et NON tu ne deviendra pas une meurtrière. Lexa lâche cette arme. Si tu veux le tuer tu devras me tuer d'abord.

Lexa souffle puis remets son flingue dans sa poche.

 **Lexa :** Tu vas me devoir des explications.

 **Lexa Argent**

 **Maison Lahey**

J'attendit à l'étage que ma soeur enfermé le loup garou dans un congélateur. Oui, dit comme ça, c'est bizarre mais la situation est bizarre. Premièrement, parce que ma soeur n'est visiblement plus de mon côté. Deuxièmement parce qu'elle a défendu un loup garou. Et dernièrement parce que je n'ai pas tuer le loup garou en question, je sens que je vais regretter de l'avoir épargner.

Je sorti de mes pensées quand j'entendis le plancher des escaliers menant au sous sol grincés. Ma soeur apparut et me regarda avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de colère dans le regard.

 **Allison :** Tu l'aurai tuer ?

 **Moi :** C'est un loup garou, je suis une chasseuse. Je suis littéralement née pour le tuer.

 **Allison :** On ne peut pas naître pour tuer quelqu'un.

 **Moi :** Regarde moi bien, j'en suis la preuve vivante que si.

 **Allison :** D'accord, alors tu as déjà tuer ?

 **Moi :** Des bêta sans hésité, des oméga le plus rapidement possible et des alpha avec beaucoup d'entraînement.

 **Allison :** Tu les connaissais ? Tu savais si c'était des meurtriers ? Tu sais si tu n'as pas transformer des enfants en orphelins ? Tu sais si ils était juste de passage ou si il ne cherchai pas de problèmes ?

 **Moi :** **(souffle et ferme les yeux)** C'était des loups garous, on ne doit avoir aucune compation pour ce genre de monstre.

 **Allison :** Donc à partir du moment où il se transforme en loup tu as le droit de leur mettre une balle dans la tête ! Si je me fait mordre un jour tu me tuerai juste parce que j'ai des cros, des griffe et des yeux chelou ?

 **(silence)**

 **Allison : (cris)** Répond Lex' !

 **Moi :** **(cris)** Bien sûr que non. T'es ma soeur, je te connais tes pas une meurtrière.

 **Allison :** Scott non plus et beaucoup de loup garous que tu as tuer ne l'était pas.

 **Moi :** Et tu voudrai que je face quoi ? J'offre une séance chez les spy à chaque métamorphes pour ne tuer que les criminels?

 **Allison :** Exactement. Scott n'est pas un meurtrier celui qui a tuer Kate si, faut juste savoir lesquels le sont et lesquels ne le sont pas.

Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Les loups ayant les yeux jaune sont innocents. Ceux au yeux bleu ou rouge, eux non.

Je restait dans mes penser quand une sorte de lézard humanoïde avec des griffes qui semble beacoup trop coupantes à mon goût et avec BEAUCOUP TROP de dents.

J'hurle. Oui oui comme une moviète. Oui je sais c'est pas super pour une Argent de flipper devant un monstre mais c'est pas un loup ça ! J'ai été éduquer à tuer des loup garou pas un lézard géant qui me fixe d'y regard.

Ma soeur se place instinctivement entre moi et le... heu.. OK on vas appeler ça "le truc" en attendant plus de détails. Donc ma soeur me protège du truc et me pousse derrière elle. Le truc se rapproche dangereusement de nous et je commence à regretter de ne pas être rentrer quand Allison me l'avait demander quand Scott sort soudainement du sous sol et se plaça face au truc.

Bientôt Scott parvient à faire partir le truc et je suis plutôt heureuse de ne pas lui avoir tirer une balle dans la tête. Merci Allison à l'avenir je t'écouterai plus... non en faite même moi j'y crois pas.

Donc bref Big Lézard parti, Allison et Scott enfin séparer je rentre chez moi avec Allison.

 **Allison Argent**

 **Voiture d'Allison**

Jetait dans ma voiture Lexa assis sur le siège passager et je me demandai encore comment expliquer à papa pourquoi je revenait d'une soirée "devoir avec Lydia" avec ma soeur qui était sensée chasser le grand méchant loup. Si Lexa décide de me balancé : un, Scott et mort, deux Isaacs est mort et trois je suis punie à vie

 **Lexa :** Je dirai qu'on m'a assommé et que tu m'as trouver sur le porche de la maison. Pas de Scott, pas de fille indigne qui a menti à son père et pas d'attaque de flèche sur la voiture donc pas de problèmes. Je n'ai vu ni de Scott ni de Allison ce soir j'ai été attaquer et je me suis réveiller ici une bosse énorme dernière le crâne.

 **Moi : (toucher qu'elle veuille m'aider)** Tu ferai ça pour moi ?

 **Lexa :** T'es ma soeur et ton Scott ma sauver la vie toute à l'heure. Je vous en doit une. Par contre tu vas devoir m'assommé.

 **Moi :** Ça cas faire mal ?

 **Lexa :** Surtout pour moi.

 **VOILA PETTITE QUESTION**

 **QUE PENSEZ VOUS DE LEXA?**

 **VISIBLEMENT ELLE TIEN SON ROLE DE CHASSEUSES AU SERIEUX.**

 **EST CE QUE CE QU'A DIT ALLISON LUI FERA CHANGER D'AVIS ?**


End file.
